This invention relates to a component for a module for presenting alpha numeric or like information and, more particularly, to a component which is an improvement on my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,338.
In the above mentioned patent, a novel operation was provided by having the permanent magnet on the shutter be opposed by a selectively actuatable electromagnet. This novel operation has proved quite advantageous but the illustrated embodiment in the above patent presented certain problems. By providing the shutters on the front side of the module frame, excellent access was provided on the rear of the module frame for delivering light from an illuminating means. However, the provision of the shutters on the front of the module frame tended to present a somewhat cluttered appearance and, in certain instances, could interfere with full appreciation of the alpha numeric information presented by the module.